1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic piston-cylinder-unit for a slewing drive, especially to swing working tools, with at least one piston, which can be slid in a cylinder and exhibits fastening means, by means of which the piston can be connected in such a manner to a coupling rod that the working tool can be swung by means of a movement of the piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic piston-cylinder-units are widely used to drive working tools, especially to swing backhoe and face shovels of dredgers. The DE-U-94 07 859 discloses a hydraulically driven dredging shovel, which can be arranged so as to swing on a carrier, arranged on the front end of the boom of a dredger. The swinging motion of the shovel is induced by means of a piston-cylinder-unit, which is arranged in a carrier, located in the upper rim area of the shovel. The carrier is connected to a coupling rod, with which the piston-cylinder-unit engages. The carrier is preferably shaped tubularly and contains the cylinder of the piston-cylinder-unit. Furthermore, the DE-U-296 21 253 discloses a slewing adapter to swing a tool, such as a dredging shovel, wherein the piston-cylinder-unit is envisaged in a coupling mechanism, which can be swung relative to the carrier of the construction machine. In this case, too, the piston-cylinder-unit is located preferably in a tubular carrier.
The end areas of the coupling rod are connected to the carrier of the construction machine and to the piston-cylinder-unit so as to swing. The connection to the piston-cylinder-unit is accomplished usually by means of an extension piece, which is mounted on the piston and which projects beyond the carrier, containing the piston-cylinder-unit.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the extension piece cannot be mounted in principle until after the piston-cylinder-unit has been slid into the carrier. The result is a relatively low degree of prefabrication of the slewing drive, since the extension piece cannot be attached to the piston rod before the cylinder has been installed in a carrier.